Flow hoods are used in the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning industry to measure the amount of air flow through diffusers, registers and grilles so that proper air flow can be set by means of volume dampers within the ductwork. Typically, the flow hood is manually held in position over the register, diffuser, or grille while the volume of air flow is measured. The flow hood must then be removed and placed on the floor to allow the technician to climb a ladder to adjust the volume damper. The technician must then climb back down the ladder and reposition the flow hood over the register to measure the air flow a second time. If the air flow is still not correct, this sequence must be repeated over and over in a trial and error fashion until the proper airflow is finally set.